Journal d’une vie dans le désert
by Drusilla 452
Summary: FALLOUT 2 ! Je me souviens comme hier de notre rencontre. Tu t’es approché de nous pour prendre notre commande et quand nos regards se sont croisés, j’ai su. Tu étais fait pour nous suivre dans notre enfer.


Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : L'élu/Cassidy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Fallout est sortit tout droit de l'esprit fumeux d'un concepteur de jeu, et pas du mien.

Résumé : FALLOUT 2 ! Je me souviens comme hier de notre rencontre. Tu t'es approché de nous pour prendre notre commande et quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su. Tu étais fait pour nous suivre dans notre enfer.

Journal d'une vie dans le désert

Je me souviens comme hier de notre rencontre. Sulik et moi étions épuisés, assoiffés de notre longue marche dans le désert. Cette immense ville que nous tentions de rejoindre allait nous réserver bien des surprises, mais ce soir-là, en entrant trop tard pour pénétrer le cœur même de la cité, nous ne pensions à rien d'autre qu'à boire, boire et oublier. Oublier les morts que nous laissions sur notre passage. Oublier cette petite ville perdue de Modoc. Oublier notre combat sanglant contre les esclavagistes de la Fosse.

Je me rappelle avoir discuté avec Sulik de ce que nous allions faire de Vic. On ne pouvait le garder. Il était bien trop faible pour là où on se rendait, et lui dire de venir avec nous serait revenu à le condamner à mort. La cité de l'abri nous semblait une bonne destination finale à son voyage et étrangement il ne protesta pas. Il fallut attendre le lendemain pour apprendre que sa fille vivait ici.

Mais ce soir-là, on s'est juste affalé dans le bar, sans même écouter les plaintes des gens autour de nous. On restait silencieux, l'esprit absent, resté aux côté de ces 4 pillards qu'on venait de tuer. Tu t'es approché de nous pour prendre notre commande et quand nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su. Tu étais fait pour nous suivre dans notre enfer.

Et tu ne fus pas dur à convaincre. Gérer le souci de Gecko suffit à te rendre le sourire, à te faire oublier l'enfer de ta vie dans ce bar minable. Tu étais de nouveau Cassidy, le grand Cassidy. Unique en son genre. Fier comme un paon dans cette voiture pourrie qu'on avait récupérée. Un brin râleur, mais jamais pénible. Acceptant de dormir n'importe où, de manger n'importe quoi et de crever de chaud dans le désert. Acceptant que je ne sache pas où j'allais et ce que je faisais.

On est resté un moment dans le nord, on avait à faire. Lenny s'était joint à notre groupe, tranquillement. Il n'était pas le genre bavard, ni courageux. Il était simplement effacé. Rudement efficace pour soigner, mais nul pour blesser. Il équilibrait l'équipe.

On campait dans une grotte, je m'en souviens aussi bien que de notre rencontre. Nous n'étions plus très loin de Redding. Ce soir-là nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, hors de la grotte. Impossible de dormir. La chaleur était trop écrasante. Ironiquement, Lenny dormait comme un bébé, lui qui par sa condition de goule n'avait besoin que d'une paire d'heures de repos. Sulik était en transe pour oublier la chaleur, et ma foi, ça marchait de toute évidence.

Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'on s'est dit. On a pas trop parlé, nous n'avions pas le cœur à plaisanter. On est resté côte à côte, assis sur ce rocher. Et puis tu t'es tourné vers moi. Et je me suis tournée vers toi. Et on s'est embrassé. Spontanément, parce que soudain c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La seule chose à faire. T'embrasser. Toi qui m'obsédais par ton mystère, toi que j'avais reconnu dans ce bar comme étant mon égal.

Ce soir-là on a fait l'amour contre une falaise, en silence. Puis on a rejoint la grotte et fait semblant de dormir un peu. Et la route a repris. Redding était une ville pourrie, mais elle nous a rapporté un bon paquet de sous. Toi et moi restions discrets, attendant toujours d'être seuls pour s'accorder un peu de bonheur. On causait pas plus qu'avant. Pas besoin. Des mots d'amour n'auraient été que mensonges, des promesses n'auraient été qu'illusions. Dans le monde où on vivait, on ne pouvait pas perdre notre temps à de tels enfantillages.

Après Redding, on a roulé longtemps pour rejoindre les Collines Brisées. Tu m'en avais parlé comme d'une petite ville minière sous tension. Je ne savais plus où aller, toutes les pistes concernant ma recherche du JEK s'éteignaient peu à peu. J'étais lasse, mais tu savais me remonter le moral dès que je décourageais. Tu savais me parler de telle ville d'où venaient les marchants et j'imaginais enfin trouver les réponses à mes questions.

Mais nous ne trouvâmes rien aux Collines Brisées qu'un complot à défaire et une mine à remettre en marche. Lenny fut charmé par le coin et décida d'y rester. Marcus par contre se joignit à nous, ennuyé à son tour de sa petite vie bien rangée. Un mini-gun dans les mains, ce type était assez impressionnant. Pas bavard non plus.

Je me souviens de son sourire quand il a posé les yeux sur nous deux. Tous les deux, vous avez sorti quelques blagues vaseuses, jouant votre rôle de mâles dominants. Sulik ne comprit rien, je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel. On reprit la route en direction d'un camp esclavagiste où nous pourrions trouver la sœur de Sulik. Ce dernier avait vaguement protesté que je devais suivre ma quête, je n'ai rien voulu entendre.

Sa sœur était bien plus importante. Je lui avais fait une promesse que j'allais tenir. On a débarqué comme des fleurs parmi les esclavagistes lourdement armés. On a triomphé, notamment grâce à plusieurs esclaves qui ont eu le courage de se dresser à mains nues contre leurs bourreaux. Sulik a pris une balle dans l'épaule, cet idiot qui refusait de porter la moindre armure. Sa sœur était bien là et on a tous rejoint le village tribal d'où ils venaient.

Je ne suis pas restée bien longtemps, le temps d'aider un peu et m'assurer qu'il survivrait. Imbécile va ! Lui et sa fierté, espèce d'illuminé. Il m'a écoutée lui crier dessus avec un petit sourire avant de me dire qu'il m'aimait aussi. Je suis restée figée avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'il allait rester veiller sur sa sœur.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le village, le coffre plein de provisions, je ne pus retenir des larmes que tu as vite séchées. Sulik était heureux, c'était l'important. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'aller nous perdre dans l'immensité de New Reno avant d'atteindre la RNC, notre destination future. Cette ville de drogue et de jeu faillit pour la première fois avoir raison de notre amitié. Mes choix concernant l'exécution de certains contrats te mirent hors de toi. Tu refusais de me voir changer, mais je ne pouvais rester éternellement la petite fille de sauvages.

Une nuit notre dispute atteint des sommets, bien qu'on n'éleva jamais la voix pour ne pas réveiller Myron, sang neuf dans l'équipe et un tantinet gros bébé. Tu disparus dans la nuit, me laissant folle de douleur. Tu étais le principal pilier de ma vie, mon moteur. Marcus ce soir-là me fit la leçon pour la première fois. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais à promettre de ne plus m'égarer. Ensuite il partit à ta recherche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, je ne le saurai jamais, mais quand vous êtes rentrés, tu m'as promis de chercher un moyen de discrètement éliminer le chef des Salvadores.

On est resté plus longtemps que prévu à New Reno, nettoyant la ville de ses chefs, en toute discrétion. Ou pas. Le sang coula mais jamais le nôtre. Puis les Wright me demandèrent une chose que je ne pouvais refuser. Visiter une base militaire, qui contenait probablement des ordinateurs en état de marche. Une nouvelle piste peut-être pour le JEK.

Mais la base fut décevante. Beaucoup d'armes certes, de quoi nous occuper des pillards qui menaçaient la cité de l'abri, mais rien sur le JEK. Skynet se joignit à nous, compagnon métallique avide de liberté. Myron par contre réalisa qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça et repartit à New Reno. Les Mordino morts, j'ignore vers qui il s'est tourné. On a repris notre route, le coffre de nouveau rempli de provisions offertes par les Wright.

Skynet compliqua nos relations, car il ne dormait jamais et contrairement à Marcus, il ne trouvait pas de bonnes excuses pour s'éloigner de nous. Malgré ça, tu parvins à assouvir ton fantasme de me faire l'amour dans la voiture. Les pillards éliminés, on se retrouva à faire des allers retours entre New Reno et la cité de l'abri. On n'oublia jamais de faire un arrêt aux Collines Brisées.

Finalement trop assoiffé de connaissance, Skynet resta à la cité de l'abri, ingurgitant toute leur science. De ce que j'en sais, il est ensuite parti explorer le nord, passant par l'abbaye avant de disparaître au-delà des montagnes. Bien que les robots soient immortels, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose.

Nous ne restâmes pas bien longtemps à trois. Un chien répondant au nom de Canigou se joignit à nous. Une brave bête, avec de sacrés crocs et une bonne rapidité. Il nous aida dans notre vidage de l'abri 15 avec beaucoup de brio. Il était adopté, un membre de l'équipe à part entière, et avec lui, pas besoin de se cacher. Parfois Marcus l'amenait avec lui et une question m'obsédait. Est-ce que Marcus ne se sentait pas trop seul ?

Je finis par oser lui poser la question alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'abri 13. Il me sourit et me dit que parfois la solitude était bonne. On a beaucoup parlé ce soir-là, et il a prononcé plus de phrases que jamais il n'en avait encore prononcées. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras et il m'a porté près de toi. Je ne me suis même pas réveillée. Avec vous, je ne risquais rien.

Nos liens se renforçaient chaque jour un peu plus, à tel point qu'on n'avait plus besoin de paroles. On savait quand accélérer le pas et quand le ralentir, quand manger et quand se battre. Je perdais peu à peu ma place de chef pour être simplement votre égale. On était après tout dans la même galère. Goris se joignit à nous dans notre route vers San Francisco. Mon peuple avait été emmené au-delà de l'océan et je devais les retrouver. Le JEK bien calé dans le coffre, nous nous mîmes en route vers la citée portuaire.

Les épreuves qui nous attendaient là-bas étaient les pires je crois. Navaro manqua coûter la vie à Marcus et Canigou. Nous réussîmes heureusement à nous emparer de ce dont on avait besoin mais nous ne pûmes nous servir de leurs _hélicoptères pour rejoindre la plateforme pétrolière. La route en cargo serait plus longue et plus dangereuse, assurément._

_Le cargo nettoyé, nous décidâmes de dormir dans San Francisco avant d'embarquer à l'aube. Cette nuit-là je te fis l'amour passionnément, et te laissais t'endormir. Sans un bruit je partis rejoindre le cargo. Et en avant pour l'enclave. Je savais que jamais tu ne pourrais me le pardonner, mais ce qui s'était passé à Navaro m'avait amené à réfléchir. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire risquer ta vie. De même pour Marcus. Et Canigou, mon fidèle compagnon. Le seul peut-être qui pourra me pardonner. Si j'en ressortais vivante._

Etrangement mon esprit occulta tout ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. L'esprit est ainsi, il se protège de certaines horreurs. Pourtant il se venge la nuit, en m'envoyant d'affreux cauchemars. Mais je m'en étais sortie. Vivante. Changée sûrement. J'ai décliné l'invitation de ma mère à me joindre à eux pour reconstruire un nouveau village. Je n'étais obsédée que par une chose : vous n'étiez plus là.

J'ai gardé la tête haute jusqu'à ce que mon peuple soit loin puis j'ai fondu en larmes. Je suis restée là, au milieu du bitume, à l'entrée de SF, assise sur le sol. Pleurant bêtement pour quelque chose d'amplement mérité. Je vous avais trahis. Les Shi longtemps me regardèrent sans bouger. Je suis restée à pleurer jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et monte au zénith.

Dans ma tête passaient milles suppositions, certaines assez atroces. Je traçais déjà le plan des villes qu'on avait connues ensemble, décidant de par où commencer à vous chercher. Jamais par contre je n'imaginais que vous puissiez vous être séparés. Que vous soyez juste rentrés chez vous. Parce que nous étions semblables. Et que tout comme je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, vous étiez bien trop changés, bien trop devenus vous-même pour accepter de revenir à votre petite vie étriquée.

Mais je n'imaginais pas non plus que vous ayez pu être suffisamment loyaux pour rester sur place à m'attendre. Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand la langue râpeuse d'un Canigou me faisant la fête vint lécher les gouttes salées sur mes joues. Vous n'avez rien dit. Vous m'avez délestée de l'armement que j'avais piqué à l'enclave et on est rentré dans la baraque que vous squattiez. La voiture reluisait devant l'entrée, n'attendant que de repartir.

Jamais vous ne m'avez interrogée sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Goris n'était plus là, mais je n'en étais pas étonné. J'avais vu son regard briller quand j'avais parlé de la bibliothèque de l'abbaye. Je savais où il était, et c'était sa place. Cette nuit-là on a dormi tous les trois dans le même lit. Vous ne vouliez pas me lâcher, parce que sans besoin de mots, vous saviez que j'allais m'effondrer si vous me laissiez. Vous êtes restés. On a dormi. J'ai récupéré. J'étais blessée de mes combats, et pendant plusieurs jours vous m'avez soignée. Jamais accusée, jamais blâmée.

On a repris la voiture vers le nord. Sans but aucun. Je n'avais soudain plus aucune raison d'avancer, ni toi et Marcus de me suivre. Nous nous installions dans un village, aidant quelques temps, puis nous repartions. Les pillards et les esclavagistes étaient notre raison de vivre. Marcus jamais n'éprouva le désir de s'arrêter pour bâtir une vie. Toi et moi nous suffisions largement. Alors nous continuions notre chemin.

Je n'ai jamais compté les jours. Rien ne pouvait nous les cracher au visage. On s'était figé dans une sorte d'immortalité. Jamais je ne tombai enceinte de toi, l'un de nous deux sans doute ne pouvait donner la vie. Aucun enfant pour nous rappeler qu'on vieillissait. Après qu'on ait échappé de peu à la mort, on s'installa tous les trois chez moi, parmi mon peuple, les survivants de l'abri 13 et les griffemorts parlants. Nous ne faisions même pas tache.

Ma mère mourut une semaine après mon retour. Je pense qu'elle a simplement attendu que je sois rentrée saine et sauve à la maison pour s'endormir. Elle le faisait déjà quand petite je parcourais le désert autour du village. Je lui succédai rapidement, ma fougue tempérée par la sagesse de Marcus et ton amour. Canigou fut le premier à partir, en quelques jours. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il avait attrapé, mais ce fut rapide.

Parfois je crois l'entendre gémir de l'autre côté de la porte. Parfois la nuit je me réveille en ayant froid aux pieds, parce qu'il n'est plus couché sur le lit. Marcus, le plus fort d'entre nous, a continué à remplir sa gamelle chaque jour. Il n'a jamais pu supporter l'absence de ce compagnon fidèle.

Tu fus le suivant à partir. Ce fut dur. Intolérable même. J'ai souvent pensé mourir sans toi pour m'épauler, mais comme tu le faisais avant, Marcus vint chaque nuit me sortir de mes cauchemars. On a passé des nuits entières devant le feu, ma tête sur son épaule. J'ai refusé de te faire un grand enterrement. Tu aurais détesté ça. J'ai été répandre tes cendres dans le désert, Marcus à mes côtés.

Je savais être la prochaine. Marcus lui vivrait encore des dizaines d'années tandis que quelque chose rongeait mon corps peu à peu. Etait-ce ton absence ? Etait-ce les années passées à parcourir le désert ? Cela importait peu. Je me détestais de laisser Marcus seul. Mais il se contentait toujours de me dire qu'il le savait depuis le début, que je n'étais pas la première personne qu'il aimait et qu'il devrait enterrer. Il me parlait souvent de ses projets, partir à l'est sur les traces de l'armée du maître, découvrir d'autres mutants comme lui, prêts à vivre en paix.

J'aimais l'entendre parler d'avenir. Il me faisait milles promesse et sur mon lit de mort, il résista aux larmes jusqu'au bout. Je m'endormis l'esprit serein, ses grandes mains me serrant si fort que j'emportais avec moi quelque chose de lui. Jamais seule, jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin, celle de mon histoire.


End file.
